


I'm a sucker for you

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Eddie Thawne, Bisexual Iris West, F/F, Flirting, M/M, Nonbinary Cisco Ramon, Trans Barry Allen, Trans Male Character, thallen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rewrite of season one. Trans Barry Allen. Endgame Thallen. Endgame SnowWest.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne, Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

He was late again. Second T shot ever. And he had slept in. Then he had missed the bus. And anyways how on earth was he supposed to know that there would be a murder this morning? And wearing a binder can make it kind of hard to run. So he was late.  
"Allen. You're late. What is your excuse this time? And do not say traffic, because we all know that you do not have a car." Captain Singh said.  
Barry sighed. Singh didn't hate him, yes he was rude and tough often, but he had argued in Barry's defense when Barry had wanted to get a job working for the police.  
"Sorry." Barry apologised .  
"It's ok. He was getting something for me. " Joe said.  
"I was? Oh! I was. Right..."  
Singh rolled his eyes. Barry rummaged around in his bag. Then he pulled out a half eaten chocolate bar(the type that he knew Joe liked).  
"Here. Sorry, I might have eaten some."  
Joe still ate the chocolate.  
Barry went over to the skid marks and knelt down and examined the ground.  
"Get away all mustangs shelby gt500, shelby's have a great super wide tire specific to that model - 12 inches with an asymmetrical trend. And there's something else"  
He stood up and grabbed a pen from the other detective. He scooped up some of the poo and put it in a small zip lock bag. "Cow manure."  
"Hey! That pen was given to me before he died!"  
" Sorry. " Barry shrugged.  
He was working on the cow manure sample when Iris arrived. Iris. She was his sister and best friend. She was the first person he had come out to as trans when he was 13.  
"Hey Barry."  
" Hey. "  
"Are you excited? We're going to go listen to Harrison Wells talk and watch the particle accelerator turns on!"  
" I have to work on this sample. There was a murder this morning. Joe will be mad if I don't finish this soon. "  
"Oh. Ok. What is the big deal about the particle accelerator?" Iris asked.  
Barry started to explain, but Iris didn't understand. So he explained it in simpler terms. Just then the computer beeped. At the same time, Joe walked in to the lab. Barry ran over there to the computer.  
"Oh this is good!"  
"Well that's something I need today. Good news. What is it?"  
Barry turned around. "Here's a list of the four farms that this could be. I'm certain that you'll find a Shelby mustang at one of those farms."  
Joe nodded. "Thanks Barry. "  
"Now that Barry has solved the poo problem, can we go to Star Labs?" Iris asked her dad.  
Joe sighed and smiled. "Oh, alright. You can go."  
" Yay! Thanks dad! " Iris exclaimed and hugged her dad.

He listened to Harrison Wells speak, then Iris gasped.  
"What's wrong?"  
" He stole my bag! It had notes for an important paper that I'm writing for university. " She pointed in the direction that he had gone.  
Barry ran off as fast as he could.

"Barry? Are you ok?"  
" Yeah, of course! I ran after him to get your bag back, but I wasn't quite fast enough. "  
"Don't worry. The new detective got my bag back and caught the mugger." Iris said.  
Barry stared at the new detective. Tall and handsome. Blonde hair and blue eyes. And he looked like he worked out a lot.  
"All in a day's work. " The new detective said and Barry rolled his eyes.  
"I'm Iris West." Iris introduced herself .  
"Yes. You're Detective West's daughter." He turned to Barry. "You're... Allen. The CSI intern? "  
Barry shook his head. "I'm Barry Allen, the CSI, not the intern."  
The new detective looked surprised but he was smiling, "I'm Detective Eddie Thawne. I'm the new transfer from Keystone. Nice too meet you, Barry. "  
Barry shook hands with Eddie. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too, Detective." 

Later, at the police station.  
"He seems not very popular here. Why?" Barry asked Iris.  
" He's detective pretty boy. "  
Barry looked at Iris.  
"That's what my dad calls him, he actually keeps score of arrests." Iris explained . Then she laughed. "He is pretty though."  
Barry stared at Eddie. Barry agreed with Iris, Eddie was really handsome.  
"As I was saying," Iris continued . "He keeps score, he's new, and he was rude to you earlier."  
Barry stared at Iris. "What are you talking about?"  
" Earlier- he said that you were an intern. You've been a CSI for at least 2 years. You're amazing at what you do. "  
"No he wasn't he being rude, or at least I don't think so. He's new , this is like his first or second day of work. And uhh... You do know that this is only my first week of being on testosterone? I just don't really look like I'm a -" Barry and Iris went upstairs to Barry's lab.  
Iris interrupted him. "Barry, listen to me! You are a guy and you definitely look like a guy. Trust me,I am your sister, I know."  
Barry grinned and hugged Iris. "I'll see you later. "  
"There's lasagna in the fridge." Iris told him before she left.  
He was watching the news about the particle accelerator. Bang- lightning -bang-and everything went dark.

He woke up to Lady Gaga music. Then, "I need you to urinate in this cup."  
" Chill Caitlin! He doesn't have to do that right now! "  
"What's going on? Where am I? Uh... Why the hell am I naked?" Barry asked . He wasn't even wearing a binder.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s going on? Where am I? Uhh... Why the hell am I naked?” Barry asked. He wasn’t even wearing a binder!  
“Dude, You got struck by lightning!”  
“You were in a coma.” Caitlin said.  
Barry got up and walked over to a mirror, even though he knew he wouldn’t like what he saw.  
“Lightning gave me abs?” Barry asked.  
“Your cells are regenerating at an abnormally fast rate.” Caitlin said.  
“Can I have a shirt?”  
“Of course. What’s your size?”  
“Medium.”  
Not-Caitlin threw him a sweatshirt. Barry quickly put on the sweatshirt.  
Just then, Harrison Wells arrived. In a wheelchair.  
“Ah yes, Mr Allen. Finally awake.”  
“You’re Harrison Wells.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ve always wanted to meet you.”  
“Well, you certainly went to great lengths to do it.”  
“Why am I at Star Labs? This is a dream come true, but shouldn’t I be at a hospital?”  
“You were struck by lightning. The doctors thought that you were going into cardiac arrest repeatedly, but that was not the case. You’re heart rate was going so fast that it couldn’t be counted on the hospital’s machines.” Harrison Wells explained.  
“I’m Cisco Ramon, pronouns are they/them, and that is Caitlin Snow.” Said the latinx with long hair and a big smile.  
“She/her.” Caitlin said. “Those are my pronouns.”  
Barry nodded. “Ok.”he hesitated for a moment. “How long was I in that coma?”  
“9 months, Mr. Allen. We’ll have to run some tests on you. See if you’re vitals are still normal.” Dr. Wells said.  
9 months. Nine months??? Iris and Joe were probably worried sick. Singh had probably hired a new CSI to replace Barry. And the cute new guy, Eddie, had probably forgotten about Barry by now.  
“I need to go” he said, running out the door.

After visiting Iris at Jitters,he went to the police station. Back to work.  
“Barry! You’re awake!” Joe hugged him.  
“Nice to see you in the land of the living, babyface. You still look 12.” Another cop said to Barry. Barry sighed.  
Then Joe got an alert about a murder.  
“Hey, partner!”  
“Oh, hey Allen. Nice to see you again.” Eddie said.  
Eddie hadn’t forgotten about Barry. Eddie. Just as handsome as nine months ago.  
“What! Oh! Hey, Eddie.” Barry said. He stared at Eddie until he couldn’t see him anymore. Then he sighed, and went upstairs to his lab. 

He ran to Starling City to talk to Oliver. He figured that Oliver might have some advice, he had been a vigilante for a long time. Then, Oliver kept misgendering and dead naming Barry. He tried to be kind and offer vigilante advice at the same time as metaphorically punching Barry.  
Barry ran back to Central City and slowed to a normal jog just when he was about to arrive at the police station.  
He sat down on the steps leading to the station.  
“Well that sucked. Yeah, it definitely could’ve gone better.” Barry muttered.  
“You ok, Allen?” Eddie asked.  
He nodded then quickly shook his head. “ I uh ran into an old friend...” he couldn’t say in Starling City “at Jitters. It didn’t go well. Or it didn’t go as well as I hoped”  
Eddie nodded. “An ex?”  
“Oliver is not my ex! I don’t even want to date Oliver!”  
“Oh. So you don’t date guys?”  
“Uh yeah I do.” Barry said, confused about how the conversation had gotten there. “So how’s work?”  
“You work at the same place as me. You should know how work is.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, I hope that Oliver guy stops being a jerk. I could beat him up for you if he does whatever he did again.”  
“No! You only just met me just yesterday. You don’t have to do that.” Barry said, momentarily forgetting that he had been in a coma for 9 months.  
“I met you 9 months ago, not yesterday. And Iris has told me so many stories about you.”  
Barry rolled his eyes.  
“I should go. We still haven’t caught Mardon yet.” Eddie said.  
“Bye.”  
As soon as Eddie had gone back inside, Barry ran to STAR Labs. 

“So I made some special changes to this suit, just for you.” Cisco said.  
“Oh. What’s that?”  
“Ok, so there’s a earpiece here so you can communicate with us here at STAR labs. And I made it so that there’s a binder in the suit. You can bind while you’re being a superhero.”  
Barry grinned.”Thanks Cisco.” He hugged his new friend. 

He ran in the opposite direction of the tornado. Then, bang! Mardon was dead. Joe knew that Barry was a meta human. He promised Joe that he wouldn’t tell Iris.  
But maybe he would tell Eddie? Maybe? No, not yet, Barry decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you’re liking this story. I’m really bad at writing. Chapter 3 is episode one from Eddie’s point of view. After that I’ll go back to writing from Barry’s point of view.  
> Please comment, critique, and suggest ideas! :)


End file.
